


Blue Eyed Angel

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Calling for the blue eyed angel was easy





	

Even though it had been weeks since you had seen him last. However, you remember his face and his bright blue eyes. You knew that nothing would come of your feelings because you were a mere human and he was an angel. This hunt that Sam and Dean were going on you weren’t allowed to go because they said it was too dangerous. So they called down that beautiful angel that you loved spending time with to keep an eye on you; make sure that you don’t try to follow them.   
“(y/n) You are staying here and we are calling Cas to keep an eye on you.”   
“Dean, I’m a big girl I can take care of myself on a hunt Dean.”   
“That’s not the point (y/n), I want you to stay safe and this hunt is just too dangerous for you considering you are still a novice hunter.”   
“Fine Dean! Have it your way!”   
“Thank you (y/n).”   
Dean called for Castiel and told him to come down that they were getting ready to leave; and with a whoosh Castiel appeared in the room and Sam and Dean were out the door.   
“Hello (y/n).”   
“Hi Castiel.”   
“So you aren’t happy that Sam and Dean made you sit this hunt out.”   
“No I’m not happy Cas, I worry about those boys and they are right this hunt is dangerous that is why I should be there to help them. I know they care about me but have they stopped to think that I care about them.”   
“Look (y/n), I understand but remember they do this because they want to keep you safe.”   
“I know Cas.”   
“I’m not sure what I’m feeling right now but they are very warm feelings towards you right now.”   
“Cas.” You say trying to hold yourself together, “I think you are feeling the feeling of love.”   
“Love? Such a complex emotion.”   
You half way snicker and say “Yes, it is Cas, it’s a very complex emotion. You want to know a secret about love?”   
“Sure.”   
“Well Cas I have those same warm feelings towards you as well Cas.”   
“Is that a good thing?”   
“Yes Cas it is.”   
He stared at you intently watching you with his deep blue eyes for what feels like eternity. In reality was only five minutes, he took one hand and wrapped it around your waist pulled you close and kissed you softly and gently. Soon after the two of you flew into a beautiful passion, that didn’t last long before Sam and Dean walked in.   
“(y/n)?! Cas!? What’s going on here?”   
“We were just having a private moment Dean.”   
“I can see that (y/n). Well this case is now history. So was a passionate angle make out session the only thing that happened while we were out.”   
“That’s all.” You replied as you and Cas exchanged a meaningful glance. He then leaned close kissed your forehead and whispered in your ear “I have got to go, I call you when I can.” And with a whoosh Cas was gone.   
“(y/n) are you sure that nothing else happened between you and Cas while we were gone?”   
“Nothing more than kissing although if you would have been gone longer we might have made it all the way.” You say somewhat jokingly while looking at Dean.\   
“That’s not a mental image that I wanted to see.”   
“Your welcome.”   
“Look I don’t care what you and Cas do just please don’t do it in front of me and don’t tell me about it.”   
“I think I can do that for you Dean.”   
“Thanks (y/n).”   
Later that night when you were curling up to go to sleep you heard a whoosh over by the window and immediately looked towards the window.   
“Cas is that you?”   
“Yes (y/n) its me.”   
“Come over here and stay with me?”   
Slowly Cas walks over to the bed where you were laying sat on the bed and scooted closer to you until he gently had his arms around you. You felt so safe and so protected that you fell asleep almost immediately. You truly did love that blue eyed angel. 


End file.
